masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kev Hadar
Kev Hadar was a cybernetically augmented agent for the System Alliance. Until finding the truth to his so-called, "accident". He is also the older brother of Lea Hadar. Origin Early Life Kev's inheritance is of german-israeli. Both his parents were very religious individuals. Kev on the other hand, does not believe in anything his parents follow. Though his parents have been trying to involve with the ethics of religion, it has failed numerous times. Kev and his parents get along but show there refusals. When 13 years of age, his parents had another child. It was a girl. Kev's parents hoped it would be another boy. The friendship between Kev's new sibling was strong. They both played, talked, and did everything together. It all changed when moving to the Citadel. It was Kev's 18th birthday, to celebrate, his parents invited him to a dinner with only him along with his sister. They called a shuttle. The driver, left the area in a hurry which made Kev's parents suspicious. Ignoring it and focusing on the promised dinner, when opening the shuttle door, it unknowingly exploded. His parents and younger sister were killed but Kev managed to survive. Reconstruction For 2 years, Kev was in a coma. During that, the staff of the hospital was about to pull the plug. The moment just when the nurse inputted the codes to turn off the machines keeping him alive, an unknown man came in and tricked the staff into thinking Kev offered to donate his body to science if he were to die. With unknown guards, the man had possession of a possible subject for their plans. For about 3 more years, Kev's body was reconstructed. Artificial skin and muscular system were placed on him. To hide them, he has the ability to cover it with skin that looks organic. The artificial skin secreates a foam that appears white and spreads around the surface of the augmentation. It hardens and becomes and appears as normal human tissue. It also appears as his natural tissue. It is possible for the false skin to be pierced easily by normal attacks. Such as a burn, a cut, or a scrape. Since only his head can bleed real blood, any injury, minor or severe, and it has happened on the false tissue, will bleed synthetic fluid. After the reconstruction process, Kev was awakened from his coma. The man that tricked that doctors into giving him, Kev's body, came to him and lied about what happened. The truth When about to kill his assigned target, the target begged for mercy but knowing Kev would grant none. He gave him information as a last ditch attempt to live. The information would reveal that the unknown man that had saved his life was successfull in achieving his plan. Creating the perfect super soldier. Kev killed the man who gave him critical info and headed to the facility to report the mission successfull. He entered only to be fired by troopers. Kev fought his way to his superior. He quickly killed him instead of listening to his plea. He leaves the facility just as an Alliance patrol comes. Kev still remains a cold-hearted person and seeks a new employer. He is given a message by ruthless mercenary, Kalin Grim. She seeks to hire him to form her own mercenary band. Group commitment Kev joins Kalin's group and develops hate for 2 of it's members. Olar Kess, due to her open personality. And Garret Eden for his personality and that he mocks Kev because of his cybernetics. Personality traits Kev was once a nice person. Now, has become a cold-hearted, selfish, and embittered person. He turns all his hatred to the life he hates and had wished he died along with his family. Kev does not think of suicide seeing it will not change things. He wishes to find the truth of who started it all. To achieve his goal, he has adopted ways of killing anyone he works with, seeing them as a liablity unless they prove their worth to him. It is a rarity they live after their usefullness is wasted to him. Cybernetics Kev's entire muscular system is wholly cybernetic. His new muscular system proves to be more efficient than his previous. However, because of this, he has no organic skin and see's no reason to wear clothes. Basic functions such as eating, sleeping still apply in one way. Mainly, because of these enhancments, Kev feels less human and is mentally traumatized. Oddly, he still wears clothes at most times to cover his cybernetics if he ever goes to a public area. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Dantanius